


I, Eyes, Irides

by Twoplaceintime



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twoplaceintime/pseuds/Twoplaceintime
Summary: A callused drum took a tole over the air as the seconds ticked on."God please." The other begged.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 18





	I, Eyes, Irides

"It'll be experimental."  
"An experiment, right."

"No one will talk..."  
"No one will talk." He echoed.

Heartbeat bounded in his ears as their mouths collided, soft and perfect, as if a puzzle where he had been the missing peice.   
Then a pause.  
It was over.

"That wasn't..."  
"Not good?"  
"That wasn't not good..."  
His compatriot's fantasy sky eyes shone with something more then exhilaration for the completed test. A glossy flock of gratitude gently settled over the irides as he leaned in again, wary.

"At your own pace," he began "I'd like to..." his voice continued in a feathered whisp "farther my research?" 

A callused drum took a tole over the air as the seconds ticked on.

"God please." The other begged.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! And welcome 2020!
> 
> It's been a few months since my last upload and sadly I can say tis because of a very long writers block that I've had to battle.  
> Successfully however I was finally able to write this and feel satisfied about it, so WOOT! 
> 
> Every blue moon I like to try and write without the use of names and more a use of mystical sentiment thats goal is to put me in a mind state similar to that of when I first read Douglas Adams'/sir Arthur Conan Doyle's material (which is the ultimate goal in my career :D).
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Happy New Year/late holidays and thanks for reading!
> 
> Hydrate and enjoy!


End file.
